


Cookies

by Sinnymin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rumbelle - Freeform, rumbelle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnymin/pseuds/Sinnymin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rumple's jaw dropped when he walked into the kitchen." Rumple comes home to find his home has been taken over by cookies. A short, Rumbelle-y fic based on a prompt from i-ate-the-biscuit on tumblr. This is my first fanfiction in about 6 years!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

Rumple’s jaw dropped when he entered the kitchen.

When he had left to go to work that morning, everything had been nice and normal. Now that he was back only a few hours later, it looked like a bomb had gone off. A baking bomb. Every single flat surface in his once immaculate kitchen was covered in cookies. His beautiful, expensive kitchen had been turned into a bakery, with trays over even the top of the once shining cooker, and laid all over the breakfast bar. There must have been at least ten rays, if not a dozen.

He shook his head, fighting off the smile that was brought to his lips, and put down his briefcase. 

“Belle?” he said, finally getting the woman’s attention.

She spun around from where her attention had been focused at the kitchen table, saw him, and suddenly looked incredibly sheepish.

“Oh, you’re home early!” she said.

“Yes, I can see this is unexpected for you.” 

He glanced down to the tool in her hand. It was a large tube, and looked rather like a large version of one of Dr Whale’s hypodermic needles, although the tip was blunt and plastic. A bright blue substance leaked from the tip.

“What is that?” he asked.

“Oh, it’s an icing gun. I told Emma I was making cookies while I was getting ingredients at the store, and she came over and gave me it.” Belle explained.

“Belle, this morning you were barely able to get out of bed. How did you do all of this?” he asked.

He took a good look at her, and put the back of his hand against her forehead. He wasn’t hot. He looked at her complexion, and instead of finding her pale like he feared, she was absolutely fine, all porcelain and rose. He smiled, and brushed some flour from her nose. She saw what he was doing and giggled slightly. 

He took the icing gun from her hands and placed it on one of the few free spaces that was left on his poor kitchen table. She had been smart, though. She had seen the wood was good and had put a tablecloth over it to save it from this madness.

“I’m fine. Truly. Trust me, Rumple, I know. It was just a little bug. I was a bit sick this morning, but other than that, I’m fine now.” 

She leaned on her toes and kissed him gently. As always, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck. His hand grazed her back, pushing her closer, as close as they could be together He could never get enough of her. She tasted like honey in the mornings, as she had it with her toast for breakfast, and like peppermint in the afternoon, as she always had two cups at around 3. Today she tasted like icing. 

With a last nip at her lip, he pulled away reluctantly, risking a look down at her. Her eyes were still closed, and her rosy lips were open slightly. She had a wonderful blush on her cheeks, and when she opened her gorgeous blue eyes, he couldn’t resist giving her another kiss.

“So,” he said, his hands still at her waist. “Why is my kitchen currently a bomb site? And where is your wedding ring? If you say you lost it in one of these cookies, I really have no idea what the protocol is.”

She batted his shoulder slightly.

“Firstly, this is my kitchen too, you know. I can do what I like. Within reason.”

“This is within reason?” he teased.

“Oh shut up. My ring is on the windowsill. I wouldn’t lose it. You know I care too much for it.”

“If you cared for it, then you wouldn’t take it off, love.”

He raised her hand and kissed the naked skin usually covered by the gold band.

“It does feel rather strange, I will admit. But I wanted to make the cookies. I had a real craving for something sweet.”

“A dozen trays of sweet?” he asked.

She frowned slightly.

“I don’t know. I do feel peculiar.” She said.

After a few seconds, his eyes widened.

“Belle…” 

She looked equally as shocked.

“Get in the car.” He said.  
~~~  
Within twenty minutes, they were back at the house. He was surprised the sheriff was not at his door with the way he had sped down main street, but he didn’t care. He paced the hallway anxiously, the grip on his cane deadly. 

Thoughts shot around his head like a bullet in a metal room, ricocheting all around without settling. The tempest of his mind did not soothe for anything, and he felt the storm would never subside. That is, until she stepped outside of the bathroom. 

He looked at her, and she looked at him, and when she laughed, he let out a breath he didn’t know he held. She burst into tears, and even though she was still smiling, he hated that she was crying. He reached for her to soothe her, but instead she placed the object they had bought in his hands.

He looked down at it and back to her, then back at it and then back at her.

“Is this…” he said, his words failing him.

“Yes.”

“Are we?”

“Yes!”

“Pregnant?” he asked.

She threw her arms around him and laughed with the most joy he had ever heard in a laugh before, and probably never would again. He bit his lip, threw the test down and put his arms around her, kissing her shoulder.

“We’re going to have a baby!”


End file.
